les raisins, c'est même pas bon !
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Toshiya a mal, Kyo s'emmerde, Die est en manque, Kaoru et Shinya joue aux cartes. Tout vas pour le mieux chez les Dir en Grey... Surtout quand des raisins s'en mêlent !


- Titre : Les raisins, c'est même pas bon !  
- Auteur : kyoko Hx  
- Description/Résumé : Toshiya a mal, ,Kyo s'emmerde, Die est en manque, Kaoru et Shinya joue aux cartes. Tout vas pour le mieux chez les Dir en Grey... Surtout quand des raisins s'en mêlent !  
- Base : Vive les raisins !  
- Crédits : Dir en Grey s'appartiennent, le reste c'est à moi 8D !  
- Note de l'auteur : Se forcer à écrire parce qu'on a rien à faire alors qu'on a faim de raisin, c'est pas bon pour la santé ! (bref, je disais ça juste en passant moi, hein... faut pas croire que ça m'a vraiment inspirée... quoi que...) Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

_**Les raisins, c'est même pas bon !**_

Toshiya venait de se faire raccrocher au nez. Il tenait toujours son téléphone portable dans sa main, le regard perdu dans la contemplation au combien passionnante du raison posé sur la table basse.

Raisin qui venait tout juste de se faire saisir par un Kyô en grand manque d'activité qui ne désirait qu'une chose : se trouver une occupation. Il se mit donc à compter... a compter...

-un … deux... trois raisins...

...les raisins qui avait jusque là sauvé Toshiya d'une crise cardiaque imminente et d'une crise de larme cinglante. Qui avait osé touché à SON raisin ? Le téléphone portable tomba enfin de sa main, heurtant le sol carrelé en un bruit sourd qui fit réagir Kyô.

-Totosh, les raisins ont un problème ?

Ce n'était même pas «Tu as un problème»... NON... Pourquoi ça devait être forcement ces foutues raisins la source du problème ? Sans réponse, aucune, Kyô se remit à ses comptes.

-dix, onze, douze...

Une furie aux cheveux flamboyant passa dans la pièce, subtilisant un de ces précieux fruits au petit chanteur.

-douze moins un : onze...

Ce ne fut qu'après remise à niveau du nombre de petit ovale vert que le blond exprima son avis sur ce vol soudain.

-Putain, Die, TU ME REDONNE CE FOUTUE RAISIN !

Le fruit venait d'être ingurgité, et le guitariste ne se voyait vraiment pas recracher le dû de Kyô. Il haussa alors juste les épaules avant de remarquer la mine grisâtre de Toshiya, et de se jeter sur lui pour l'assaillir de question. Le pauvre bassiste, toujours en état de choc, ignora royalement son ami qui commençait à sacrement trop le coller. Die venait de passer un bras autour de son épaule et lui parlait le visage à même pas deux centimètre du sien. Sans même d'ailleurs qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le roux alla plus loin, laissant voguer sa gauche vers l'entre-jambe de son ami.

-vingt, vingt-et-un...

Toshiya ne réagissait toujours pas, il tentait tant bien que mal de remettre son esprit en ordre : il venait de se faire plaquer par son petit-ami, et Kyô, lui, avait demander s'il y avait un problème avec...

-vingt-six, vingt-sept...

Le roux avait glissé sa main jusqu'à la ceinture du brun, et commençait déjà à la retirer.

-trente-deux, trente-trois, die je pense pas qu'il est besoin que tu le viole, trente-quatre, trente-cinq...

Le guitariste, arrêté dans son geste, remarqua alors la situation dans laquelle il était. Que faisait-il au juste ? Il reconsidéra la chose, et... en faite non... ce n'était pas si dérangeant que ça. Depuis quand cachait-il qu'il se serait bien fait Toshiya deux fois plutôt qu'une ? Il acheva donc d'enlever la ceinture du bassiste, et s'attaqua à ses boutons et sa braguette.

De son côté – mental – Toshiya additionnait les merde qui étaient entrain de s'enchainer là, en même pas cinq minutes. Un, il s'était magistralement fait largué par téléphone. Deux, Kyô comptait des raisins sans s'inquiéter pour lui. Trois, Die tentait de le violer sans s'inquiéter, non plus, pour lui. Quatre, il avait une fichtre flemme de réagir ou de le repousser. Cinq...

-quarante-trois, quarante-quatre...

-SPEED !

Cinq, Shinya et Kaoru était visiblement entrain de jouer aux cartes sans même se préoccuper de ce qui se passait d'autre dans la pièce. Toshiya décida de tout d'abord retourner aux phases trois et quatre qui devenaient sérieusement inquiétante. Alors que le roux s'apprêtait à s'emparer pour la seconde fois de ses lèvres – la première, il n'avait rien vu venir -, le bassiste se leva, et cria à plein poumons tout en accompagnant ses termes d'une belles gifles :

-VAS VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS, DIE !

Et juste avant de claquer la porte pour s'enfermer dans la pièce voisine, il agrémenta cette dernière réplique d'un :

-ET ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

Une fois que la porte eut fait le son qu'il se devait, Kyô ajouta :

-moins un...

Die allait acquiescer mais le petit blond le devança :

-Putain de raisin suicidaire !

Le guitariste regarda Kyô d'un air de se dire «C'est qui se taré ?» et préféra faire comme Toshiya, et prendre le chemin de la porte d'entrer pour aller voir ailleurs où il y était... Qui sait, peut-être trouverait-il un autre Toshiya dans les environs pour déverser sa frustration ? Il y eu donc un second claquement de porte sonore et Die disparut de la pièce comme par enchantement.

-moins un... foutu raisin !

Passons du côté de Shinya et Kaoru. Leur partie de carte se passait plus ou moins bien. A certain moment, l'autre accusé l'un de tricher, rien de bien méchant en sommes... du moins jusqu'à que leader-sama décide qu'étant le leader – justement – il était le seul et l'unique à pouvoir gagner ! Sauf que du côté de Shinya, c'était la même sérénade – en un peut différent tout de même. Alors à force de l'un comme l'autre vouloir gagner, accuser de tricherie alors qu'eux même tentait de tricher – mais n'y arrivait pas – et bien la partie tourna vite à l'orgie de cartes. On ne put plus vraiment discerner celles de Shinya de celles de Kaoru, certaines même, décidèrent de prendre la fuite par la fenêtre voisine. Bref, c'était un beau fatras de cartes, et Shinya fut le premier à céder en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aller se consoler à coup de cuillères de nutella. Kaoru, lui, se retrouvant seul, alla dans son bureau pour se remettre à travailler.

Kyô était presque arrivé à la fin de ses comptes mais...

-moins deux ! Ils veulent tous se suicider aujourd'hui ?

Dans sa chambre, Toshiya tapait depuis plusieurs minutes sur son oreiller un insultant Die qui lui, n'avait toujours pas trouver victime à son goût et regrettait de n'avoir pas été plus astucieux pour se faire Toshiya... Kaoru s'était plongé dans ses partitions mais repensait encore et toujours à cette foutue partie de carte qui aurait dû être un strip poker si chaque membre avait bien voulu participer... Il avait raté une occasion en or de pouvoir admirer le corps de Shinya – qui était une brêle au poker... Shinya, dans son coin, damnait la personne qui avait manger les trois quarts du pot de pâte à tartiner acheter le veille... Quand à Kyô...

-Cent-un ! Cent-un raisin sur cette grappe ci !

Il se leva tout en emmenant la grappe avec lui, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta juste à l'entrer et en goûta un.

-Cent-un raisins...

Pour être sûr il en saisit un autre, le porta à sa bouche, et prit le temps de le déguster... Il ouvrit le récipient à ses côtés et y jeta les fruits...

-Les raisins... c'est même pas bon !

Et il retourna au salon, l'observant, la mine triste... Il n'y avait plus personne... Ah... Si...

-Tes le seul survivant toi, ne ?

Kyô tendit le tout petit raisin vert au dessus de sa tête, bien à la lumière de la fenêtre...

-moins un !

Il sourit puis le goba en une de ses plus belle grimace... Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas le raisin...

* * *

Owari ~

Un avis ?

Bisous~


End file.
